An Unreachable Love
by CrazyFaucet
Summary: Today is the first day at Ouran Private High School for ferternal twin sisters Rei and Rin Azuma. These twins soon after arriving discover the Host Club which to their suprise , and the club's, a not enjoyable place. Until a prince sweeps Rei off her feet
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**: **1** _That's Odd_

**Authoress:** _Annoying Voice in Background_

It was a normal school morning at Ouran High School. The cherry blossom tress had bloomed and gave off their wonderful pink colour. The school looked big and was brightly shining from all of its wealth; since it was a private school for the rich. All the students were rich except for one person who had been awarded a scholarship. Haruhi Fujioka (the person) is mistake as a boy but only the selected few know the secret that Haruhi actually is a girl.

Haruhi walked through the front gates of Ouran High still sleepy. She got little rest the night before because she ended up studying too late for an up coming quiz. So she didn't notice when someone ran into her.

"Gomen – nasai!" apologized the other person. Haruhi only half awake looked at the person not paying close attention to them.

"Come on Rin! I don't want to be late!" cried another girl. She then turned around to see Rin on the ground.

The other girl ran to Rin. "Oh my dear sister," she started cradling Rin is her arms. "I am sorry. I did not mean to be insensitive to you're pain."

Rin looked up into her sister's eyes, her arms gripping tightly to the front of her sister's dress. "It is quite alright, Rei. This pain is not as hurtful as if you were to leave me cold and alone." Her face moved closer to her sister's. Haruhi then snapped awake. This scenario reminded her so much of the Hitachiin twins. She then shook her head and walked into the building.

After gathering her books Haruhi went straight for home room. Her home room was a large room painted in a soft blue with large windows on the left of her desk. As she took her seat at her antique desk the twins walked in the room. "Good Morning, Haruhi!" they greeted

"Good morning, Hikaru and Kaoru." She greeted back her mind still wondering about those sisters she saw at the gate.

"What's on your mind, Haruhi-kun?" Hikaru, the elder of the two brothers asked taking his seat on the left side of her.

"Oh, it's these girls. I could have sworn that they were your feminine counter parts." Haruhi pondered.

Kaoru then chimed into the conversation after hearing that the twins had doubles. "Really, but our personalities are unique?"

"I know and that is what confuses me." The bell for class rang and they instantly became quiet. All of them wondering who these two girls were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter **: 2 _The New Customers_

**Authoress** : Annoying Voice in Background

**A/N**: Alright so my first chapter bombed. But this one is sure to be better I promise… it's LONGER! Have fun and enjoy! To my anonymous reviewer… thank you for reviewing first of and and second… I know what I did. It was on purpose… as I wrote more I gave them different personalities. As you read more you'll see.

"Hmmm…."

"Oh, Kaoru-kun, what is wrong you seem very puzzled today?" asked one of his requested customers of the Host Club. He sat there in one of the expensive red couches the Host Club supplied. The room the Host Club was set in was a large abandoned Music room, the third one to be exact. It was a spacious room for all the women they were requested to gratify. Some people like Tamaki Suoh would have called this a wonderful process. Others like Haruhi call it bothersome but due to her situation she was forced to play along with her job.

"Yes, Kaoru, what seems to be racking my brother's delicate mind?" Hikaru questioned taking his hands and cupping them around his twin's identical jaw.

"The thought of you and I not being able to spend every glorious night together." Kaoru answered looking sorrowfully into his brother's matching eyes.

"What are you taking about Kaoru? I'm always right beside you when your sleeping. Did you have a nightmare otherwise?" Hikaru asked concerned hugging his brother trying to make his imagined pain go away. Their customers let out a loud squeal.

"This school is truly the biggest I have ever been to!" Rin and Rei commented in unison. They lightly inched down one of the many hallways, their yellow dresses bouncing slightly. As they walked further down the way they came across the third music room.

"Hm. This seems odd." Rin started

"Indeed a music room in the middle of nowhere. I don't even remember passing one or two?" Rei started to dizzy herself starting to fall backwards.

"Rei, please hang on! You can get through this. I know you can!" Rin begged catching her sister.

"As long as you're by my side I have faith." Rei said continuing forward, opening the door to the room.

Hearing the door to his beloved club open, Tamaki Suho rushed to great his new customers. "Hello and welcome my princesses. Please accept these red roses as our appreciation towards our new lovely customers and the love of his club." He greeted.

'Thank you." The two said in unison. Their voices heavenly blended.

At this sound Haruhi, who was talking with Honey, eyes widened. "That's them! Thos are the girls I ran into this morning!" Haruhi exclaimed rising from her seat.

"What!" The twins said in unison looking at Haruhi first then at the girls.

"Tsk, tsk, Haruhi, don't point at out new guests that is rude." Tamaki explained

"What is also rude is that you haven't introduced yourself." Haruhi looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Ah," Tamaki blushed "How silly of me. As King that should have been the first thing. Anyways I am Tamaki Suoh."

Rin sighed and blushed at the beauty of Tamaki as well as a lace of streaming words coming out of his mouth "Oh Tamaki-sama" Rei just rolled her eyes and moved towards Haruhi. 'Haruhi, right?" she started.

'Yes that is me." She looked surprised.

"I would like to apologize for my sister's clumsiness this morning." Rei gave Haruhi a courtesy.

"It's alright."

The remaining members of the Host Club stared at Rei. Except for Kyouya, who was writing down something in his large record book.

"Hello, I'm Honey! What's your name?" Honey asked running up to Rei and hugging her with his bunny in another hand.

"Hello Honey-chan. My name is Rei Azuma. It's nice to meet you."

Honey smile going back to hugging his bunny plushy. Hikaru and Kaoru then exchanged glances, secretly confirming that the twin sisters were not related to them. They then smirked evilly at each other. At the same time, they got up from their seat and walked towards Rei holding hands.

"Well it's nice to meet your new guest." They said one taking one of her hands the other taking the other hand. At exactly the same moment they kissed it. "I'm Hikaru, and I'm Kaoru and we are the Hitchiin Twins." They said

"Pleasure to meet you Hikaru, Kaoru." Rei curtsied.

"No, no the pleasure is all mine." Kaoru said letting go of Hikaru's hand and guiding Rei to a seat.

"Thank you." She said taking his hand and following him. Kaoru smiled while Hikaru seemed slightly infuriated. Rin then came up from behind Hikaru with the Host Club Kind's arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Hikaru, I'm Rin Azuma, Rei's twin sister." Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at Hikaru. He smiled at her then walked away. She pouted at his back.

"My beautiful princess don't look so sad." He took her face in his hands. "His brother was just taken away from him by a young princess and he doesn't approve."

Rin suddenly became teary eyed and hugged Hikaru. "Oh I had no idea you had such a strong relationship with your brother. I'll remove my sister right away." Rin looked up into his eyes with sympathy.

Hikaru stared at her taken back by what she said. He felt a little happy that Rin, this girl who suddenly arrives has sympathy for him. At the same time it made him feel pathetic that some other person asked to do a job that he could gladly do himself. He needed no one's pity. So again he just smiled and walked away.

With Kaoru and Rei

"So, Kaoru, what would you say is your favourite kind of juice?" one of his requested customers asked.

Kaoru sat there, obviously in deep thought since he was staring upwards towards the ceiling. "Mmm… let me see…"he started "It would have to be…" All the guests except Rei leaned in. "It has to be….Mango juice." He answered with a smile. All his guests squealed. "Oh I love mango juice!" one of them responded.

Kaoru smiled back then suddenly turned sad. "What's wrong Kaoru-kun?" another of his customers asked.

"It's my brother it seems he hasn't come to see me." Pretends to get teary eyed. Haruhi who was standing behind him just sweat dropped at his playful response. What was not expected was Rei's reaction to Kaoru.

Rei had toppled Kaoru on the elegant couch. "My sister too, I don't know where she ran off to. Her being all alone causes me to worry. Mom is going to be cross when she finds out I haven't taken good care of my younger sister." her eyes getting the same kind of teary.

At that very moment Hikaru and Rin appeared right on cue. Rin fell to the ground hugging her sister tightly and Hikaru lifting Kaoru off the couch.

"I would never abandon you my dear sibling. You mean too much to me/" the two missing siblings announced in unison. Haruhi gasped as well as everyone in the room.

Even Kyouya messed up his calculations on the clubs most recent earnings.

Everyone in the room was too shocked to speak. Even Kaoru and Rei were not expecting that. "I told you they are your doubles!" Haruhi explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter : **3

**Authoress**: Annoying Voice in Background

**A/N**: REVIEW!!!! That's all I ask!!! I got 178 hits THANK YOU!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Kaoru exchanged confused glances with the brunette in front of him. "What do you mean we're their doubles?" Rei seemed a little appalled. Despite what Haruhi had classified them, her and her sister, they were no where close to the Hitchiin twins. It took careful examination but from the impression Rei got and knowing what she was like the two sets of twins were fairly different.

"Yes, how can we be alike to a pair of guests who just don't suit their acted personalities. You know what I mean, the bit with your sister." Hikaru said upset not having a good day and taking it out on Rei.

Rei narrowed her blue eyes at the twin's then pulled her sister up with her. "Hn. Come on sis, let's go." And Rei dragged Rin out of the club room with her.

Tamaki then lost it and went totally ballistic. "I can't believe you did that. We just lost two NEW customers!" he yelled at Hikaru.

"Only one customer you mean." Kyouya chimed in adjusting his glasses finally getting up out of his seat. "Rin came up to talk to me and she requested to be Tamaki's client."

Tamaki's face lit up "Yippee!" he announced. "But Haruhi, I advise you don't insult anymore of our clients" Kyouya suggested.

"Huh? Oh no, I'll be right back. I'll go apologize right away." Haruhi became frantic only because she knew that her debt would only increase from this act.

"No, you did nothing wrong." The twins said "IF Rei decides not to come back that's quite alright." They shrugged lying down on the couch looking very fatigued. They went back to holding hands. "Anyways, they were boring."

Tamaki then got angry at the in considerate twins. "Those two were beautiful and deserved to be treated like princesses! How can you be so cruel!" he whined. Hikaru closed one eye and looked up at Tamaki. "What difference does it make when you have Haruhi." The host club king blushed while Haruhi just stood there twitching.

"I never knew my brother could be so insensitive!" Kaoru argued "What do you mean insensitive?! I'm always there for when you're in pain! Does that not count as sensitive?" Hikaru argued back.

"Oh Hikaru I didn't know you felt that way. Don't worry; I will make all your pain go away." Kaoru said softly bringing his brother closer to him.

"Oh Kaoru." He said moving in closer blushing. The remains of their group of guest squealed.

------- With Rin and Rei -------

"I don't believe Hikaru! He is so insensitive! He doesn't acknowledge the face that they're Host Club and we're girls. Where is the gratitude?" Rei exclaimed angrily.

"He has a tendency to be harsher with his comments and opinions." A voice came from behind her after she finished her venting. Rin looked behind her "Oh Haruhi-kun."

"Hello, so I was saying it is Hikaru's nature so do not judge him too harshly. It is actually the only way you can tell the difference between him and Kaoru." Haruhi smiled.

Rin melted at Haruhi's logical sense and the smile she flashed. "Oh Haruhi," Rei again rolled her eyes are her boy crazy sister. "Rei listen to Haruhi-kun. I was talking Tamaki and he told me that Hikaru is really a good person, sometimes he said exactly." Rin said trying to put out her sister's flames.

Rei sighed "Alright. I'll go back tomorrow. Maybe I'll talk with Honey-senpai or some of the quieter members. Thank you Haruhi." Haruhi smiled "Your welcome." and she waved goodbye turning back in the direction of the music room.

------ Next Host Club Open Time ------

"Oh Rei, I'm so excited! I missed Tamaki-sama so much last night." Rin sighed as she and her sister walked down the hallway to the Host Club. Rei rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe her sister. She just finished saying that for the millionth time. "You know what Rin; maybe you should go inside and visit Tamaki. I'll sit out side and wait for you."

"Ok whatever, suit yourself." The younger twin then walked into the room and witnessing a spectacular thing that she seemed to think was rare. All the members were wearing their swimsuits expect Haruhi.

"Welcome back Rin" Tamaki greeted from his chair in the middle of the room. Rin blushed madly seeing Tamaki's bare chest was the highlight of her day. Then she noticed Haruhi without swim trunks.

"Haru-kun, why no swim trunks?"

"I personally don't like them. But thank you for thinking of me." she smile while Rin melted. For Rin it felt like she died and went to heaven. "Where did the swimming suits come from Tamaki-sama?" Rin asked.

"Our mother is a fashion designer." The twins said melodically standing behind Tamaki in their blue and red trunks. "You know Rin; you would look good in one of my mother's new designs. Care to try one on??"

"Oh that's alright I am fine as I am." She waved her hands in protest.

"Nonsense," Hikaru ignored her and led her to the changing room. A few minutes later Rin came out in a cute little bikini in the solid colour of light pink.

"The colour suits you well, princess." The king complimented.

"She's so cute!" Honey agreed he made his bunny agree too.

"It does suit you well. Wait I just noticed Rei, where is she?" Haruhi asked looking around not being able to spot her. Rin looked at Haruhi not very interestedly "Oh she is out side waiting for me. She refused to come in."

------ Outside ------

_Man this is boring when will she leave! _ Rei asked herself sitting on the tile floor bored.

"Rei? Why are you out here?"

Rei looked behind her where gentle male voice spoke to her from. It had been Kyouya. "Oh, you were the one writing in that book yesterday. I don't believe I caught your name?"

"I'm Kyouya Ootori." He introduced bending down to kiss her soft hand. Rei blushed. Many people would think it is natural for a girl to blush when a handsome man just kissed her but for Rei it was so common that it was truly rare when it did happen.

"How about I escort you inside?" the eye glass character offered presenting his hand for her to be led inside by. Rei gave him a confused look then glared like she was saying "what is in there for me?" Kyouya smirked at her. "Kaoru is in inside with nothing but swim trunks on." Rei blushed again feeling very uncomfortable at the fact that he knew she had a crush on Kaoru already.

"Of course. So do you mind explaining why you're wearing trunks yourself?" She took his presented hand and walked inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the changing area heading towards the door to bring Rei inside when they discovered Rei sitting next to Kyouya smiling and laughing. They both seemed very displeased with Rei's actions especially Kaoru.

"Rei? What are you doing with Kyouya?!" the twins came up to the appeared happy couple angrily.

"Oh we were discussing fundraising. Rei came up with the excellent idea for a swim suit fashion show. Do you think your mother can provide for as many people as we plan to have participate?" Kyouya asked repositioning his glasses on his face.

The Hitchiin twins exchanged glances while Tamaki hearing his ran straight towards them. "Rei, what a wonderful idea. Less money will be used for the swim suits, unless we have them rented which I think means more money for us. Including the costs of the entry to the show that would mean 90 profit for us and 10 for the models??" Tamaki thought closing his eyes trying to seem like he was concentrating. "You're a genius.!" He then complimented.

"I didn't think that far in advance, Kyouya-san did that but thank you anyways Tamaki-senpai." Rei bowed her head. At this Haruhi felt that something terribly wrong was going to happen. The only thing was that she could not put a finger on it.

**A/N** : REVIEW PEOPLE please. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**: 4

**Authoress**: Crazy Faucet aka Annoying Voice in BackGround

**A/N**: Alright this story still belongs to Annoying Voice in BackGround. I just changed my penname that's all. So I'm the same person different name. So please don't report me for nothing. Thank you to my reviewers and my hits has risen to 307! YAY! So if you do read this story remember to REVIEW!

As the Host Club's them of the day came to a close Kyouya sat at a small table typing away at his laptop creating a schedule for the show the club was going to host. He then stopped typing for a second and turned his attention to the rest of the room scanning it for Rei. Finally finding her taking down decorations with Honey, who she was praising for his cute rabbit print floaty, he called out to her. "Rei-kun!" That immediately got her attention and she looked around seeing that it had been Kyouya who broke her concentration. She stared at him giving him the cue to continue talking.

"You know, your talents could really be used here. How do you feel about becoming my personal assistant?" he offered with only good intensions in mind. Rin, who was still in the room helping take down décor too, heard this and suddenly became overwhelmed with jealousy.

"How come Rei gets to have such an important role in the Host Club while, I someone who wanted to be here, doesn't get anything!" she came into the conversation. "That's not true you have me" Tamaki countered Rin handing her a rose. She pushed it away giving him a cold look. If it weren't Rei who was being offered this job then Rin probably would have accepted the rose in gratitude. Tamaki then became his depressed self and went to mourn in a corner of the room.

"This club does not work for free. We need to make money and with your sister's help that will happen more easily. I was having trouble of thinking up a new big money maker." Kyouya confessed. Rin scrunched up her face and stomped out of the room throwing a small tantrum. Rei then stared at the double doors her sister just walked through then looked back at Kyouya.

"So you really want me to be your personal assistant?" she asked.

"Yes and no one else's." Kyouya said giving her a seductive look. Rei looked away, "I'll think about it." She was about to leave out the doors when Honey, in his cute small voice spoke up.

"Oh Kyo-chan! Can Rei-chan come to the beach with us on Saturday?"

Rei stopped in her tracks upon hearing the word. She loved the beach, Rei. It allowed her to get her desired tan as well as shop for a bathing suit, which was also a favourite past time. As the word beach played in her mind she thought of the warm sand under her feet the refreshing water and the gorgeous orangey red sunsets. "You guys are going to a beach?" she asked thrilled.

"Yes a beach, Kyouya's family's private beach to be exact. We're holding the tryouts for the show there on Saturday afternoon." The twins said while finishing their job.

"She can join us as long as she agrees to be my assistant." Kyouya smirked but let no one know.

"What! She should come even if she doesn't agree. If I were her I would watch out for someone like you. You're too reserved to be suspected of anything." Kaoru argued. That comment clicked in everyone's mind's except Tamaki. Hikaru looked at Kaoru shocked with a hint of misery behind his eyes. The misery being that this might be the straw to break the camels back.

"That's sweet Kaoru, but I'll except Kyouya's offer." And the two shook on the new arrangement. After that Hikaru the grabbed Kaoru's arm and quickly brought his younger brother towards his chest glaring at Rei. "You can't! I wouldn't allow it!" he exclaimed. Rei knowing exactly what Hikaru was talking about walked up beside him placing her hand on his small shoulder whispering an apology in his ear. She then walked out the doors.

"She seems nice." Mori said. Kaoru nodded his head in agreement while Hikaru just stood there watching the doors feeling so upset for the first time in his short life he would cry for a reason.

"For some reason she reminds me of you a little Haruhi-kun." Tamaki compared putting his arm around her Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi then looked at him with a disgusted look.

"We are nothing a like! How can you say I'm a devil like her?" Haruhi strongly disagreed.

"There must be something we're seeing that you aren't. Plus there is the fact that Kyouya has accepted her." Tamaki said advising her to look closer at Rei. Haruhi grunted and left the club for the day.

-------Saturday-------

"Bye Mother! I'm leaving!" Rei called from the front door of her family's mansion. She stood there dressed in her translucent blue sundress with light floral print. Underneath her dress her black halter one piece bathing suit was visible. Her mother, who was standing at the top of the red carpeted stairwell, came to wave her daughter off. "Bye sweetheart, call me when you're coming home!" she called. Rei nodded in agreement and just when she was about to leave out the door Rin came to say goodbye too.

"So sis, where are you off too?" she asked coldly.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday, I'm going to Kyouya-sensei's private beach?" Rei responded just as coolly leaving through the doors and getting into the car that had been waiting for her.

It had been a perfect day to be at the beach. The air was cool the sand was hot and the sun was shining. As Rei got out of the parked car she stood there for a moment absorbing the air and smells around her. Honey then ran up to her looking around for Rin who was invited, but they hadn't seen after Kyouya made Rei his assistant.

Honey looked disappointed but then quickly recovered by wiggling around in his rabbit floaty. Suddenly he became happy. "Let's go swimming Rei-chan!"

"Sure!" she said taking off her dress. As she flipped back her long black hair a rush of cold water splashed her exposed back. Rei unhappily turned around seeing Kaoru and Hikaru stood there pumping their water guns. "Come on Rei, lets have a water fight!" they encouraged.

"Oh" she smiled evilly a water gun magically appearing in her hands starting to pump it. "You two are on!"

"But Rei-chan, we were going to go swimming!" Honey pouted his face turning red like he was going to cry.

"Aw, Honey-senpai don't cry. You and I will go swimming but not right now. These devils are begging to be brought down."

"Not on your life!" they said taking the first shot. Honey sighed and went to go sit with Haruhi under an umbrella. "Haru-chan, Rei won't play with me. She's busy playing with Hika-chan and Kao-chan."

"Don't feel bad Honey-senpai. Rei thinks you're cute too!" Haruhi comforted. The customers around Haruhi squealed in joy. In about five minutes the twins and Rei were laying in the sand laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages." Laughed attempting to get up but fell back down from lack of strength from laughing. Kyouya then walked up to them and just staring at them with a smirk on his "The tryouts are about to start Hikaru, Kaoru do you mind going to get the rest of the members. Your all going to judge." He requested. The twins nodded getting up with ease.

"Could I get some help here?" Rei asked still not able to get up her hands out for someone to pull her up. Kaoru then held his hands out gently pulling her up but with too much strength. He ended up pulling her so close that their faces almost touched. Kaoru then leaned into Rei tilting his head about to kiss her but Kyouya pulled her away. "Come on Rei." He said glaring at Kaoru. She looked back at him looking confused. The younger twin exchanged stares with her then went to catch up with Hikaru who was glaring at him too.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Karou asked innocently

"She can't have you." He said not saying anything more but kept walking towards Tamaki who was in the water sitting on a rock with a guest. What Karou didn't realize was that Hikaru was having problems accepting the fact that his younger brother could be taken away from him.

-----Kyouya and Rei-----

"Kyouya what is the matter? Why did you pull me away like that, he was not really going to kiss me!" Rei insisted angrily. Kyouya stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Rei in the eyes grabbing both wrists and forcing her to the down. "He's a tease. Kaoru didn't mean that so don't let it go to your head. Anyways by beautiful new assistant deserves much more than a devil like him." The older teen commented dragging his fingers across her cheek before getting off of her.

Rei was shocked she didn't expect Kyouya, a silent man who's nose was always in his book, to be so assertive. As soon at he got off of her she ran off and took a seat next to Haruhi who greeted her with a smile. Rei didn't return back the smile but acknowledged it with a nod. Once everyone arrived the tryouts began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** 5

**Authoress:** CrazyFaucet

**A/N: **Ok I'm back. Remember **please review**. I got 494 hits! To Mika it's alright that you don't like it. To AtherEthereal I'm glad you like it! And thank you for the compliment on my writing! And to my other reviewers thank you!

All through out the tryouts Rei did not once look over at Kyouya. She was still too shocked that he had done what he did. She did not like this assertive side of her 'boss'. She had trouble with people who would take advantage of her so she refused to talk through out the time the tryouts took place in. When the tryouts had finished she continued to refuse to talk to anyone.

"Rei, is something bothering you?" Tamaki asked at the end of a long and unsuccessful afternoon. Rei gave no reply to the King's concern.

"Rei, come on speak to me. Did I do something wrong? I don't think I hurt you." Tamaki asked trying to get her to talk. Again Rei made no movement, she continued to ignore him. Tamaki getting flustered grabbed Rei's shoulders. "Talk Rei TALK!"

"That really won't do anything, Tamaki." Kyouya said placing a hand on his friend's thin bare shoulder. "I really had no idea it bothered you that much Rei-kun." Rei was still silent as she got out of her seat but she did stare at Kyouya for a long time before she even nodded her head answering his question. Then all of a sudden her stomach growled. Honey who was sitting next to her giggled and his stomach growled too.

"I think it's time for dinner." Haruhi said smiling getting out of her seat and walking towards Kyouya's summer home.

"Ya me too. Sun really drains your energy eh?" Hikaru commented stretching and getting out of his seat following behind Haruhi. Then Kaoru noticed his twin looked at little red. "Hikaru, you look burnt."

Hikaru replied "I'm only burnt with my love for you." The last of the clients squealed. Rei once again said nothing and walked along side Haruhi. Haruhi looked at Rei noticing some sort of hurt in her eyes.

"Rei, what's the matter, did Kyouya do something?" Haruhi asked in a soft tone. Rei then turned her head and faced the girl next to her. "Kyouya? Why would you suspect him of doing anything?" Rei finally spoke.

Haruhi pondered for a minute. "It would have to be because he seemed to know what was wrong. What did he do that you're so upset." Rei smiled at Haruhi's logic how she was able to see through her. Rei just shook it off. "It's not anything big, I can handle it. So don't worry. I'm fine."

"You know the last time we came to the beach I was taught a very valuable lesson. Tamaki-senpai taught it too me. It's that you don't always have to do things by yourself. You can always get help from others around you because they are always happy to help." Haruhi said. Rei smiled looking up into the orange and red sky. She had a happy look on her face now. Kyouya who's nose was still in his book looked up for a moment and saw Rei with a bit more of a happy glow on her face. He didn't smile or show too much emotion, but deep down he felt satisfied.

"Hey Rei-chan! Where's Rin I thought you too were always together?" Honey asked grabbing onto Rei's arm and hugging it.

"Oh Rin, she's still mad at me that I've been made Kyouya's assistant. It probably wouldn't be so bad if I liked swooning over men but since the Host club is not really my thing. She got really jealous." Rei said with a smile. Honey then looked like he was going to cry and ran to Mori for a hug while Haruhi was shocked.

"You are just like Haruhi!" the twins said coming up along Haruhi's side.

"You mean, you didn't want to join either?" Rei questioned curiously.Haruhi shook her head. "I have to repay a large debt and it was more like force that I have to be here. But it turns out it's a lot of fun. Though Tamaki-senpai is over dramatic."

"That's what makes him our lord!" the twins added. Rei and Haruhi sweat dropped.

-------Inside-------

Everyone proceed to their assigned rooms, Hikaru and Kaoru the only ones sharing a room. All their luggage had been brought in by the butlers earlier on. As Rei was getting changed and ready for dinner Tamaki came to her door him being a gentlemen knocked first. "Rei, do you mind if I come in."

"Door's open!" she called. Tamaki walked in and looked at Rei for a moment. Surprisingly he felt like his jaw would jaw out of his head. According to his reaction she must have looked beautiful in her light red dress she was wearing and her curled hair must have really added that extra punch. She just winked at him and walked right past him.

When she got down to the dining room Kyouya was discussing with the rest of the members the problems with the fashion show. "We are short a few dozen women for the show. This is a disaster!" he said becoming frustrated.

"Kyouya-san there is nothing to get flustered about we'll find some additional girls in the school that want to participate." Rei said placing a hand on her bosses shoulder. She then sat down next to him. As she sat down everyone was staring at her in her dress.

"Your so cute, Rei-chan!" Honey complimented. Hikaru smirked while Kaoru's face completely turned red. He tilted his head towards the ground before anyone could see him. Unfortunately Hikaru say his brother's face and just ruffled his hair. He wasn't mad a Kaoru at more. They had a talk about the whole thing and Kaoru promised to never abandon his brother. Well not for long periods of time anyways.

"Why thank you Honey-senpai." Rei thanked. Then Honey came up with an idea. "How about Rei as one of the participates?" Everyone thought that was a good idea except Rei who really didn't want anything to do with participating. That's when Kyouya persuaded her into it when she finally agreed dinner had arrived at the table. Tonight's main course was steak tar tar. Haruhi looked at it with a 'what- the –hell - is –this' sort of look. Everyone just smiled and told her to eat it and she did eat it until she got a quarter through the steak and felt like she had to go and vomit. So she ran to the nearest washroom.

Rei laughed "Aw poor Haruhi-kun. Is he going to be ok?" Honey nodded. "It happened last time when she had too much crab." Realizing what he just said he covered his mouth.

"Wait, did you just say 'she'? Is Haruhi a girl?" Rei asked suspiciously. Honey didn't answer neither did anyone else they all stayed silent so she just shrugged it off. Everyone let out a sigh in relief. "Ha! She is a girl. You suck at lying!"

"I'm sorry!" Honey said tears in his eyes. "Don't be mad at me." He continued to cry.

"Honey-senpai, don't be sad. I'll keep her secret." Rei reassured. Honey's tears disappeared and he started smiling again. That's when Tamaki thought of something.

"Talking about secrets, tells us a little about your self Rei?" Tamaki asked. Rei looked at him confused like she didn't understand what secrets and getting to know her had to do with anything. The twins then laughed at her confused face.

"It's best to just ignore his random bursts of memory." Hikaru said. "He's quite dense." Kaoru added. Tamaki got angry at the twins and started to randomly chase them around the table after they dodge the random napkins he threw at them. Rei again just sweat dropped.

"But seriously Rei, tell us about your self." Kyouya said actually interested.

"Well, as many of you know I'm Rei Azuma. I'm a freshman at Ouran Private Academy. I enjoy reading and the wonderful taste of watermelon juice. I don't like my sister or men like Tamaki-senpai." Right then and there the King stopped trying to kill the twins and crawled into a corner, he felt like a dagger had just gone through his heart.

"Wait you don't like your sister but your 'unique personalities'?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh that was and really bad act that I was surprised I even bothered playing along with. It was only used to attract men to us, you know like the way women find it to die for. Back in second year middle school someone very similar to Tamaki fell hard for my sister and viscera, that's why I have problems with you Tamaki-senpai. After that I spent time by myself and grew to the fact that I didn't need Rin and she didn't need me." Rei said coolly. Everyone now listening nodded their heads understanding what was being said. After a little more chatter they all went to their rooms to get some sleep.

When Hikaru and Kaoru were in their room they got out of their every day clothes and changed to go to bed but unfortunately Kaoru could not find them. Then he remembered. "Oh shit! Tamaki-senpai has them. I didn't have enough room to fight them in my bag with all bags of swimsuits."

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Hikaru asked. "I tried but all your bags were filled too. So I'll be right back." Kaoru said leaving the door and running down the hall to Tamaki's bedroom. As he did so he noticed a door to a room that was wide open. The lights had been on and he heard some water running. When stepping in the room he didn't see any bags so he decided that no one was here and he would check the bathroom for the running water he heard.

He was about to open the door when he heard the water stop. His curiosity getting the better of him he opened the door. Behind the door was Rei getting out of the shower, a towel not around her body. A woman's first instinct when a man comes into a washroom unwanted they scream. That was what Rei did almost popping Kaoru's ear drums while she was at it.

"GET OUT!" she screamed so loudly. He just stood there in shock. He wanted to run and give her her privacy but at the same time he was admiring the view, with a blush on his face, of her large chest.

"What was that scream? Is someone hurt?" Tamaki said running in. He noticed Kaoru then Rei and automatically looked away and ran. Before that he hit Kaoru on the head which caused him run quickly apologizing.

**A/N**: wow long exciting chapter. Remember to **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **6

**Authoress**: CrazyFaucet

**A/n**: wow I have OVER 2000 hits on this story alone, so very happy. But my only thing is I don't want anyone else saying this story sucks. If you think so, don't review. Four bad reviews is enough for me. I know that chapter was dumb but this chapter should be better. Oh and I almost forgot thank you all for reading my story. It's an honor to have it in a C2. Thank you again and enjoy the chapter.

Recap: "What was that scream? Is someone hurt?" Tamaki said running in. He noticed Kaoru then Rei and automatically looked away and ran. Before that he hit Kaoru on the head which caused him run quickly apologizing.

The following day Rei would even make eye contact with Kaoru. She had still been perturbed with the fact that he had walked in while she was in the shower. When she went down to breakfast that morning she deliberately avoided him at all costs. Kaoru, sitting across the table, did realize this so he tried his best to apologize.

"Rei-kun, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I had no Idea you were in the room." Kaoru apologized but Rei gave no response. "Rei, please listen I'm sorry." He pleaded this time with sadness in his eyes; it could be classified as a similar sadness as if Tamaki were to see Haruhi is pain. Again Rei gave no response and this frustrated Kaoru. "Fine, continue being that way. I just wouldn't talk to you."

Hikaru soon after came to sit down at the table next to his brother. He caught a glimpse of frustration in his twin's eyes; in turn he had a sense of worry in his. "Kaoru, what's the matter?" his twin made no effort to respond. Then their Lord came up behind Hikaru. "Your brother was being a pervert last night." Haruhi, who was sitting next to Rei, looked confused at Tamaki from across the table. Kyouya, who was surprisingly awake early, looked up from his record book looking concerned. Kaoru being a pervert was not a common statement to be heard on the other hand, Tamaki was the regular victim to that statement.

"Hey! You were there too, my lord! Don't blame it all on me." Karou shot back. This definitely kept Kyouya's attention going as well as Haruhi and Hikaru.

"What happened, Karou?" Haruhi and Hikaru inquired at the same time.

"I accidentally caught Rei in the shower." He confessed blushing obviously embarrassed because Rei was sitting right there. Kyouya's expression didn't make him anymore uncomfortable and it made Tamaki even more uncomfortable. Hikaru just laughed.

"That's all you did." Hikaru smirked at his brother then whispered something into his ear.

"What are you kidding me Hikaru? I wouldn't do it!" Kaoru exclaimed appalled.

"Aw, come on Kaoru, it will be fun!" Hikaru insisted. Kaoru just shook his head. Hikaru just sighed and started to eat the delicious meal in front of him.

That afternoon was planned out to be just for the Host Club's enjoyment with no clients to please. So with the lack of effort to be put into anything everyone decided to relax, for some, they tired to relax as much as they could. Honey had been swimming in the ocean with Rei just like he wanted to the previous day. The two seemed to be having a lot of fun. As Kyouya watched his assistant he felt refreshed from her smiling face covered in salty water. He got up out of his chair and decided to go out to the ocean where they were.

Rei smiled as she say Kyouya approach her. "Hi! Do you want to join us, Kyouya?" she asked?

Kyouya shook his head, "No but I would like to ask you something." He posed

"Shoot!"

"Is what Kaoru confessed about catching you in the shower true?" Kyouya asked in a tone that he would refrain from using with many people. His tone caught Rei by surprise. It was so surprising she could not express her feelings throw words so she nodded. He nodded back and smiled a pleasant smile and walked back to his chair.

"I think Kyo-chan is in love with you, Rei-chan," Honey said happily. "He rarely smiles like that to anyone."

"Ya," was Rei's weak response.

Hours pass by as the Host club enjoys their day. By late afternoon, after a satisfying lunch the members are packed up and ready to head home. After placing all there bags in the car they got in the car themselves and Kyouya's Shaffer drove them home.

The sitting passion was rather odd, considering Rei was sitting in between Hikaru and Kaoru, and she wasn't fond of the younger twin right now. Kyouya was eyeing the three carefully even though his nose was in his agenda. Hikaru and Kaoru sat there quietly holding hands looking out the window, not looking suspicious at all, until Rei let out a squeal and jumped out of her seat.

"What the hell, Kaoru!" she exclaimed glaring at the younger twin.

"Huh? What are you talking about Rei? I didn't do anything." Kaoru said innocently.

"Sure you don't you wise ass. Don't go pinching my ass!" Rei rolled her eyes angrily and sat back down. Kaoru looked over to Hikaru who just sat there smirking. Kaoru looked at his twin displeased and Hikaru shrugged it off and pinched her ass again.

Rei yelped again this time irritated to death. "Stop the car!" she yelled. The car stopped and she got out. "Thank you! I don't want to be in the car with a pervert!" she closed the door and walked off. Kyouya reopened the door and followed behind her. He told the car to leave and just take everyone to their homes and to take his bags and Rei's bags to his home. The Shaffer did so and left.

"They are so frustrating those two." Rei huffed.

Kyouya sighed and walked along side her, "It's best to ignore Hikaru, he's just jealous. He doesn't want you to be with Kaoru. He's afraid of being alone." Rei looked at Kyouya and sighed.

"So he really is jealous. Why? Kaoru and I wouldn't get together, not after yesterday's incident." She commented. Kyouya smirked and nodded pushing his glasses to the brim of his nose.

"That's good to hear, but may I ask where you're walking to?" he asked

Rei blushed lightly "Oh um, I was thinking I could stay at your summer home until I get a ride. I mean if that's alright with you?"

"You really don't give me much of a choice now do you." He smirked again.

Rei giggled "Ya, good point."

The two walked towards the summer home in silence. It was kind of an awkward silence at times. Rei felt nervous around Kyouya because of his aloof expression which seemed to be not so aloof when around her. It interested her that he acted differently towards her. When they talked he would he would let important facts slid that necessarily had nothing to do with her job but things that were closer to home. When they arrived at the summer home Rei used the phone and called for a ride.

"Thank you again Kyouya for letting me stay here for a few more hours." Rei thanked bowing.

Kyouya gave a small smile, "Your welcome and any time." He went back to his work. Rei sat down on an expensive white couch that resembled the ones in the Host Club in an empty room. A rug, imported from India, was below her feet and identical couch across from her. A wooden, round coffee table the wall between the couches.

"You know, Rei, your ride wouldn't be here for a couple of hours. I advise you to relax and make yourself at home." Kyouya offered not looking up from his book.

"Alright." Rei agreed sitting back on the couch trying her best to relax. He then placed his book down on the white cushion and got up out of his seat and walked over to sit next to Rei. Rei found it a little nerve racking to be so close to Kyouya like that. She wanted to move away a little but she knew that would be rude. He moved a little closer to her instead, their hands touching. She didn't move away not because it would be impolite but because she liked his touch. He lend into her and planted a kiss on her soft cheek. She blushed lightly and looked at Kyouya who then brushed his lips up against hers. This time she tried to pull away from him but she couldn't. He had pinned her down. She thankfully was able to break the kiss.

"Kyouya, What are you doing?" his assistant asked puzzled.

"Well I was kissing you but you stopped me." He responded unusually. Rei looked confused from his answer. It was not like him to give such a "pointing-out-the-obvious" answer.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Your answer before, it was unusual." She replied

"What do you mean?"

"You pointed out the obvious Kyouya," then it clicked "HEY! WAIT! You kissed me!" she pushes him off her and stomps out of the house. '_What is up with everyone today and wanting my body?" _she thought sitting on the steps leading up to the front door.

A few minutes later Kyouya came out of the summer home, this time looking more like his cool self. He stared door at Rei and then taking a seat next to her. She just smiled weakly at him and stayed silent. The awkward silence between lasted a long time before Kyouya finally spoke.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did, only because I liked it." Kyouya said coolly.

Rei nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back. The two then engaged into an interesting conversation, which lasted for hours. The two were so caught up into their conversation that they failed to notice their ride home. Until Kyouya say the car.

"Rei, I think it's time for you to go." Kyouya said with a smirk.

"Would you like to join me, Kyouya?" she offered with a curtsy.

"Well, it's the least you could do correct, after all I've done for you." He said. She smirked at him and got into the car and he followed closing the door behind them. Then they were off.

"So, what are you going to do about Hikaru and Kaoru?" Kyouya inquired going back to his record book.

"I'm still annoyed with them. I was thinking about some sort of revenge." Rei smirked Kyouya lifted his gaze and stared at her with and evil glint in his eyes.

"That's interesting. What did you have in mind?"

with the Host Club

The remainder of the Host Club was still sitting in the car all silent. Tamaki refused to talk to Hikaru about his actions, only because Kaoru had taken the initiative to address the issue first.

"What the hell were you thinking, Hikaru! You made everything worse! Why?! Are you jealous of her that much?" Kaoru yelled

"I was just trying to have a little fun, Kaoru. Is that such a crime?" Hikaru asked.

"It could be a crime you pervert! Why would you want to have a little fun with a girl who I am in love with, again, are you really that jealous!" Kaoru argued back. Everyone's expressions turned from angry to surprise.

"Kao-chan, you love Rei-chan?" Honey asked smiling. Kaoru nodded not the least bit embarrassed. Honey remained smiling as he began to sing "Kao-chan and Rei-chan sitting in a tree K-i-S-S-I-N-G!" Now it was Kaoru turn to blush while Hikaru sat there glaring at his twin.

"So you really are going to move on with out me aren't you?" Hikaru huffed.

"Hikaru, I could _never _move on, fully, without you. You will always be a major part of my life. You're my _twin _brother. You're my other half, Hikaru." Kaoru said giving his brother a large hug. Hikaru hugged back.

"Wait, Kaoru, when Rei ran out of the car why didn't you go after her instead of Kyouya?" Haruhi wondered putting in her two cents.

"Does Kyou-chan love Rei-chan too?" Honey asked his bunny, Usa-chan.

Kaoru shook his head "No that can't be right. Kyouya just didn't want anything to go wrong on his end. He didn't want his assistant to leave him or the Host Club so he ran after her. He doesn't think of her any other way, he can't!"

"That seems about right, Honey-sempai where did you get that idea?" Tamaki asked chuckling lightly at the thought of Kyouya doing something with out the benefit going to him.

"It wouldn't matter because even if the benefit was not for that then maybe there was an alternative benefit?" Haruhi thought aloud.

"I did see them together before. He was on top of her and he seemed to have a look in his eyes that I have never seen him have before." Honey said to the group.

"What happened after that, Honey?!" Kaoru and Tamaki asked enthusiastically even though they were very much concerned.

"I think she pushed him off but I didn't really see. Takashi had been telling me to hurry up. I wanted to tell you earlier Kao-chan but I didn't want to you to get mad." Honey looked at Kaoru disappointedly. Kaoru got a little nervous now. What if Rei didn't love him back? What if she had fallen for Kyouya instead? What could those two in a big home, alone be doing right now? These thoughts drove Kaoru crazy but her would never know what happened until the next day.

**A/N**: oh look what I did. It's a cliff hanger. Well maybe it is, I really don't know. I hope you liked the chapter. If there are anything's you think I should improve on. Go ahead and ask away. Just no bad talking the story, I have enough of those. Thank you for reading remember to review and see you next chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **6

**Authoress**: CrazyFaucet

**A/n**: Over 3000 hits YA! You people that don't review I would really really like you to PLEASE! Actually, I'm afraid some of the characters are not the same so I would really like your feed back. Oh and on the request of adding more Haruhi, she isn't the main character of the story so randomly adding her could ruin the story but I did try did to in corporate her into the story as much as I can. So everyone ENJOY!

xXx

Kaoru had been sitting quietly by a large window in the Third Music Room with his brother sitting right by his side. The younger twin would look several times at the double doors of the music room out of the corner of his eye waiting for a couple of brunette's to walk through them. Yesterday's events, or better yet what Honey recalled, had still been bothering him. He ended up getting very little sleep causing him not to function properly the next day. Suddenly, as Kaoru was looking out the window, the large doors opened to the club room in walking Kyoya and Rei. Rei had had her arm linked with Kyoya's as the two were engaged in conversation. Kaoru was just about to open his mouth and greet the two when his lord opened his mouth first.

"There you two are! We've been waiting what took you so long to get here?" Tamaki asked approaching the 'couple' with his hands on his hips like a true drama king.

The two exchanged glances then at Tamaki confused. "What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"We had things to take care of before we came." Kyoya said readjusting his glasses.

"It's still unusual for you not to be on time even if today is just a meeting for the show." Haruhi pointed out. "You two weren't doing anything inappropriate were you?"

Rei became even more confused at this point. While Kyoya seemed to catch onto what the other Host Club members were talking about. "Rei is my assistant. I wouldn't do anything 'inappropriate' to her. Unless it was by choice." He smirked. Catching on the brunette giggled as an elegant red appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh Kyoya-sempai." Rei giggled. All their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what Rei just did. She acted extremely feminine over Kyoya Ootori of all people.

"You two did something while we were gone, didn't you?" Kaoru finally spoke up as he glared at the Ootori.

Kyoya smirked back and wrapping an arm around Rei's small waist and brought her closer to him. "Yes we did, we made love." He then lightly kissed her cheek and the two walked away from the group to a far end of the room. They sat down at a small table and they started to laugh.

"Made love? Don't flatter yourself." Rei smirked.

"Flattery? You sure, this is all part of the rehearsed revenge plan against Kaoru." Kyoya said readjusting his glasses.

"You could have said we made out."

"That would not have been extreme enough. That expression could not be achieved without saying we did something forbidden." Rei shugged and handed Kyoya some papers and a coffee she had picked up from the chart in the room.

The rest of the Host Club's jaws were still dropped from hearing Rei, the only actual girl in the club, had made love to someone as cruel as Kyoya. They could only imagine how marked up her skin must be from that evening.

"Ma…. Ma…. Made LOVE!" Tamaki shouted. "Why would they do that?!"

"Maybe he's fooling us. He cannot gain anything from sleeping with her," Haruhi stated "Unless he isn't trying to gain something for himself but someone else."

"What are you trying to say?" Tamaki asked dumbly.

"She's saying that Kyoya is plotting something not for himself but for someone else. That someone else most likely is Rei. They might be in the process of a revenge scheme against Kaoru." Hikaru cleared up for the king.

"That's peachy." Kaoru said with a groan when someone tapped his shoulder; he looked behind him and saw Rei smiling at him.

"Kyoya-sempai recommends that you stop talking behind our backs and come and listen to what he has to say about the remainder of pieces of show."

The group nodded and walked towards the shadow king sitting at the other end of the room. They all sat down around Kyoya as he got up presenting a white board with all the following information needed in completing the show in time. Rei whimpered that Kyoya had decided to stand rather than sit. Kyoya inwardly rolled his eyes sitting down after he finished his presentation.

"Any questions?" he asked the group. Upon sitting Rei decided to play with the shadow king for a bit. She slowly inched her hand closer towards his thigh once reaching his thigh she lightly started to rub it. The young Ootori tried his best to ignore the hands of his assistant. She only rubbed harder. He could not take it; he gave way to temptation and moaned lowly.

This accidental moan didn't go unnoticed by the club. No one knew what to think. All that ran through their heads was the fact that Kyoya Ootori the most emotionless man they knew moaned. Kaoru looked between the two and couldn't take it. He couldn't take all the attention Rei was giving Kyoya. He wanted to get up and run, run like there was no tomorrow. And he did. He got up and ran out the doors so frustrated but didn't let that expression on his face show. Hikaru automatically got up running after his twin.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called after him. Kaoru didn't cease his running upon hearing his twin calling him. Kaoru didn't stop until arriving at the entrance to the school. Hikaru finally caught up stopping along side Kaoru. "Kaoru…." The older brother was about to comfort him before his brother stepped in.

"She really doesn't like me; she must have no feelings towards me." Kaoru interrupted looking at Hikaru with sorrow in his eyes. Hikaru looked at his sad twin and he wanted to cry. He wanted to bald letting Kaoru know that he would always be there for him. But Hikaru knew that wouldn't work. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Remember when I said they are planning their revenge. Well doesn't that mean Rei is just using Kyoya? He doesn't mean anything to her." Hikaru said in high spirits.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru confused but with a mischievous grin. "What are you getting at?"

----- Meanwhile in the Music Room-----

Everyone was looking at Kyoya like he was some sort of monster. Kyoya looked back at them with an emotionless stare. He turned to Rei and whispered something in her ear and the two then walked to another corner of the room.

"You know Rei, that stunt you pulled does not seem to be the smartest move." Kyoya scolded her.

"But Kyoya you liked it, what's the problem?" she asked smirking.

Kyoya didn't respond for several minutes later then he sighed, "I know I did but you love Kaoru don't you and you want him to prove it to you. But what you missed is that you had to remain loyal to him. Now there is a good chance he thinks that you don't like him as much as he likes you because of what you have done.

Rei looked at Kyoya stunned that he was capable of saying such things. "Kyoya…."

Kyoya took her face in his hands and kissed Rei softly. "I love you Rei, I want you to be happy. So go get him." He said pushing her out the door and down the hall.

Rei didn't move to quickly from her position in the hallway. She was mentally trying to catch up to the fact that Kyoya had kissed her. She put a finger to her lips still feeling the warmth of his on hers.

"He loves me?" she tried to comprehend but shook it off so that she could go find Kaoru.

As Kyoya turned back into the music room everyone still had that look in their eyes that he was truly a monster. The only difference was that it was not as intently as before.

"How could you do that to Kaoru, Kyoya? I didn't think you were that heartless." Tamaki said glaring at his friend a little.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I didn't do a thing, it was Rei. I did the right thing and sent her after Kaoru didn't I?" he confirmed looked at his blonde friend.

"I guess so but that doesn't explain why you moaned." Tamaki tried to justify but Kyoya ignored him and went back to his laptop which was at the other end of the room.

"Haru-chan, do you know what Kyo-chan was talking about?" Honey asked hugging his Usa-chan with a worried look in his eyes.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya then at the cake loving senior. "I'm not too sure Honey-sempai. I have an idea but I don't want to jump to any conclusions. I can say this, what he did I don't think was the right thing to do, well not for his sake anyways."

Honey smiled one of his knowing smiles and went over to his protector to go eat some cake. "You know Takashi, Haru-chan is really really smart" he smiled sweetly before shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.


End file.
